<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tightly Wound by nemophilistrises</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426609">Tightly Wound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemophilistrises/pseuds/nemophilistrises'>nemophilistrises</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AvaLance, F/F, Masturbation, Sex, slight angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:49:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemophilistrises/pseuds/nemophilistrises</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something happened with Sara and now Ava and her haven't seen each other in weeks, leaving them both on edge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An ill-timed phone call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own Legend’s of Tomorrow and am borrowing the characters for this story. This is set in season 4, I think? Not really any major spoilers. <br/>Thanks for reading</p>
<p>-L</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ava Sharpe was upset that day, work had been overwhelming and she hadn’t seen Sara in weeks. They had gotten in an argument, Sara had been late to their dinner - again. They had lost the reservation and it had lead to a public argument. Little things had been building up over time, they hadn’t spent much time together in ages - fleeting moments. Ava missed Sara but she couldn’t swallow her pride, and she assumed neither could Sara, or maybe Sara was still upset with her. <br/>	She stormed into the training room in the Bureau, hoping to blow off some steam. She was emotional, aroused, and generally frustrated all around. Two young employees were in the room, fists swinging, the smaller girl knocked her partner over, she swung over his hips, straddling him. He laughed and said “you won!” Before leaning up to kiss her. Ava let out an angry huff before whirling around and gliding back into her office. <br/>	She locked the door and closed the blinds, sliding into her chair, fingers to her temples. She couldn’t ignore it any longer, she needed release. Beating her knuckles to a bloody pulp, and knitting wasn’t doing it anymore. Sinking into her seat, she frantically reached down and unbuttoned her slacks, the image of Sara making fun of the polyester blend suit dancing through her mind, fingers reaching under her underwear, so close to the place she needed it most. Her hand paused, Ava Sharpe did not masturbate at work. Ava Sharpe did not masturbate. She re buttoned her pants, and got up to open the blinds and the door. She needed to take the possibility away and with her door open, she couldn’t do anything. <br/>	Ava returned to her desk and began sorting through files. The paperwork didn’t take her mind off Sara and her soft smile and hard ass. For the first time, work didn’t do anything to clear her mind. She couldn’t focus, a tightly wound knot in her lower stomach, and gripping at her shoulders. Ava left the office early without telling anyone. Her fingers gripping her steering wheel, as she pulled into the parking lot of her apartment. <br/>	Ava slammed the door behind her, and pulled off her stiff pantsuit, dropping it on the ground, not caring about the mess that was building up. She threw on her running clothes, and plugged in headphones. She usually didn’t run while listening to podcasts or music, but she thought the more distraction the better. Five miles later, besides the sweat that was dripping down her face, she felt no different. In the shower, Ava reached down once again and for the first time in weeks let her mind wander to Sara’s naked body. To scars, soft curves, and hard muscles, to the freckles on her shoulders, and bruises on her knees. To the smooth skin, taught over her stomach, a rack of abs she loved to kiss. She imagined Sara’s deft fingers, and the cold rings on them reaching down, and in that moment she heard her phone ringing, she jumped out of the shower as if the person calling her could tell what she was about to do. Her face flushed, and towel wrapped around her wet body, she answered the phone, still tightly wound.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Sara Lance was having a terrible day, the legends were on her nerve, and she hadn’t seen Ava in weeks. She understood where Ava was coming from, she had been a shitty girlfriend, but it hadn’t been just her fault, and she was still upset that Ava hadn’t given herself some credit. Besides, Sara was just trying to save the world from anachronisms. <br/>	She stormed into the kitchen to grab a snack, only to find Ray and Nora giggling together. Ray’s hand had slid into the back pocket of one of Nora’s jeans, and Sara couldn’t help finding herself craving Ava’s strong hands on her ass. She swung around, slamming a door on her way out, she just heard Ray’s worried “captain?” before she was out of ear shot. The training room was her next destination. If she couldn’t eat her emotions away, maybe she could punch them away. When she stormed into the training rom she saw Nate and Zari - kissing.<br/>	“Fuck”, Sara swore under her breath.<br/>	 “Why the fuck are you kissing here?” She hissed out. <br/>	Nate and Zari jumped, hearing her this time. “Sorry Captain” Nate replied, “we were just getting back to sparring, do you want us to leave?”<br/>	“No” Sara said, her anger having deflated. “it’s fine.”<br/>	 She had nothing else to distract her, no matter how many times she tried to find release, she had come short. Her knuckles were bruised from over training, and food just didn’t taste the same. <br/>	Sara crashed into bed, face falling into the clean covers of her bed, she turned toward her bed side table, only intent on checking the time. There, next to her clock blinking red numbers was a picture of the two of them. Ava was laughing in it, it was one of the few pictures were both Ava and her looked carefree. Their fingers were intertwined in the photo, and Sara could see the love in her own eyes. <br/>	She missed that time, she remembered it clearly, they had just finished a mission, and Ava had come over, making some joke about the legends and their inability to do anything. They had been distracted and without realizing it, Zari had snapped a picture of them. <br/>	Sara remembered that night well, Ava and her had eaten dinner out, before returning to the wave rider for drink. Sara had put her tumbler down, there had still been scotch in it. She had walked over to Ava and pried the still full glass out of her hands and setting it on the counter.  She had grabbed the directors hands, leading her out of the kitchen backing up into the wall on her way, and Ava had slid her hand behind her head. They were kissing, hands groping at each other, they stumbled around the halls until they had made it to Sara’s room, the door shutting behind them. <br/>	Sara reached down, fingers unbuttoning her jeans, as her mind replayed the events from that night. Ava’s soft lips tasted like mint. Present Sara took a deep breath, eyes closed -Ava’s flashing smile, strong hands and muscular body, dim light and giggles, fluttering kisses across her collarbone and down her stomach, burning into her already hot skin. Sara wove her fingers into Ava’s velvet hair, as Ava finally made it to the crux of her legs, and then she disappeared.<br/>	The pain came suddenly. Sara knew she shouldn’t have expected things to be different. She breathed out in frustration and removed her fingers from her jeans. She was constantly on edge and she couldn’t get herself off or let her girlfriend get her off. The blonde assassin brought a hand up to her face, gritting her teeth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Intervention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ava finally finds out what's wrong.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ray and Nora had gone to the kitchen, with the intent of making a sandwich. Nora had grabbed the bread and was struggling to spread peanut butter on a slice using a fork. Ray noticed her struggle and began to laugh.<br/>	“What are you doing?” He asked.<br/>	“Making a sandwich, stop making fun of me.”<br/>	“I’m not! It’s just… have you ever made a sandwich before?” He questioned.<br/>	“Ummm….no” Nora replied, blushing. <br/>	Ray gave her a bewildered look.<br/>	“I didn’t exactly have a normal childhood!” Nora exclaimed in defense. <br/>	“Here,” Ray said sliding up beside her with a butter knife, “it’s pretty easy”.<br/>	He slid his arm around her and into her back pocket, smiling as she gave him a sideways look. At that moment, they heard a loud slam. Ray just glimpsed Sara’s heel, before the door came to a full close.<br/>	He slid his hand out of Nora’s pocket, worry crossing his face. <br/>	“Captain?” He called out, after her retreating figure. <br/>	Turning to Nora he asked “She seems weird doesn’t she?”<br/>	“She has been for the last couple weeks” Nora replied. “Could it have to do with Laurel?”<br/>	Ray looked at her. “It don’t think its Laurel, her birthday and death day are nowhere near.”<br/>	The kitchen door swung open as Zari and Nate walked in. <br/>	“Hey guys, do you know what’s up with Sara? We were just in the training room and Captain seemed… on edge.”<br/>	“Hey Nate, nice to see you too.” Nora sarcastically replied.  “We were just talking about that actually, we don’t have any idea.”<br/>	Ray jumped in, “Could it be Ava? Has she told you guys anything?”	“No” Zari replied, “Not that I am surprised, Captain’s not really one for the touchy feely”<br/>	“True” Ray said, “But we can’t go on like this, she’s been stressed and grumpy for ages. It’s not the same.”<br/>	“What do we do though?” Nate vocalized “It’s not like Sara would talk to us about it.”<br/>	“Yeah, but she would talk to Ava” Zari ventured. <br/>	“What if it’s about Ava though?” Nora asked, looking around at the rest of the group.<br/>	“There’s not much else we can do” Ray remarked. <br/>	The group looked around, nodding in agreement. “Let’s call Ava.”<br/>	“Gideon, call Ava Sharpe.”<br/>	“Calling Ava Sharpe” Gideon repeated.<br/>	The phone rang several times, before the director answered.<br/>	“Yes?” Came a breathless voice from the phone.<br/>	“Ava hey, it’s Zari,”<br/>	“And Nate and Nora and I, Ray” came Ray’s voice from the background.<br/>	“What’s up?” She sighed.<br/>	“We were calling to talk about Sara.”<br/>	“I’m not interested in how your Captain is” Ava replied, a slight edge in her voice.<br/>	“That’s the problem” Zari replied “She’s not doing well, we were wondering if you and her had a fight?”<br/>	“That’s not any of your business” Ava tartly spoke. <br/>	“Well actually, it is. Sara has been spacey, and grumpy and I am worried it might negatively effect our missions. Either we have to stop going on missions and you will have to tell Sara that, or you can inform us what is going on.” Zari retrorted.<br/>	Ava pursed her lips thoughtfully. After a brief moment she began to talk.<br/>	“It had been a while, Sara kept showing up late, for everything,  dinner dates, lunch dates, we stopped having…” Ava paused at this moment, blushing hard. “Anyway we stopped spending as much time as we used to together, and I didn’t know why. It was our anniversary a few weeks ago and I had made a reservation at this restaurant that was really hard to get, and um… Sara showed up late, we lost our reservation and I don’t even think she knew it was our anniversary. We got in a really big fight, and haven’t talked since, I don’t know if we can really come back after this.”<br/>	There was a brief silence before Nora spoke up.<br/>	“Ava, I don’t know if I’m out of line here, but I think you need to talk to Sara, the both of you are taking this hard, and you need to talk, or we will all go crazy.”<br/>	The director swore under her breath, “You’re right” she hesitantly admitted. “I’m not busy right now, I’ll be over in a minute.”<br/>	“um…Director Sharpe?” Ray ventured “Could you not tell Captain we intervened? It wouldn’t go well for us.”<br/>	“Yeah, yeah. Alright.” Ava responded. “Goodbye” <br/>	“Bye Ava!” The crew shouted back.</p><p> </p><p>Ava answered the phone pulling her towel close to her body. The legends were on the other end. Ava tried to calm her breathing as she replied to them, the flush in her face from her daydreams and shower refusing to fade. <br/>	After a rather frustrating conversation with the band of idiots her girlfriend calls a crew and a family, Ava was stuck with the reality that she was about to see Sara again. She knew she shouldn’t be scared, but something frightened her, she didn’t want to lose Sara, and Sara had been distant and cold for weeks. <br/>	As Ava pulled on her pantsuit, she couldn’t help but let her mind drift to the likelihood that Sara was going to break up with her. Steeling herself for rejection, Ava opened a portal into the Waverider. <br/>	She stepped onto the ship and was greeted by the anxious faces of the legends. <br/>	Zari stepped forward, “Hey Ava, thanks for coming on such short notice.”<br/>	Ava looked sternly back. “I hope this is as important as you made it seem.”<br/>	“Yeah, I think it is. I don’t know what’s wrong with her, and you’re the only one she ever seems to talk to.”<br/>	Ava softened up at these last words. <br/>	Under her breath she whispered “Thanks Zari, I needed to hear that,” before departing to Sara’s room.<br/>	She slide the door open to find Sara lying in bed. Her girlfriend was laying on her bed, her face scrunched in frustration and her hands were balled into fists.<br/>	“Hey Sara, baby, it’s me, Ava. Is it ok if I come in?”<br/>	“Yeah come in,” Sara replied.<br/>	Ava walked into the room and settled onto the edge of Sara’s bed, making sure to avoid touching her rather grumpy girlfriend. The usually comfortable silence between the two of them had settled into tension. Ava wasn’t sure if this was because they hadn’t talked in weeks or because of whatever was going on with Sara. She felt herself getting sleepy, she wasn’t quite sure what time of day it was, but she was physically and mentally exhausted. Just as Ava felt her eyelids droop, Sara started talking.<br/>	“I don’t know if you remember a month ago.” Sara said looking at her girlfriend.<br/>	Ava’s eyes had popped open when she first heard Sara’s words, and wandered to meet her girlfriend’s as she shook her head in confusion.<br/>	“The incident in Australia?” Sara asked.<br/>	Oh. Yes. The mission had gone surprisingly smoothly. Willem Janszoon, the colonizer of Australia, had died prematurely from the bite of a yellow bellied sea snake and the entire course of Australian history had changed. The Legends had managed to divert Janszoon from the path that lead to his demise with little difficulty. They had headed back to the Waverider with little caution, despite being unsure of the root cause of the anachronism. They had been taken surprise by a strange magical creature with abilities to summon and control snakes. In the fight to send the creature back, Sara had gotten injured. Injuries weren’t unusual in their line of work, but when Ava found out she had been pissed. She had blamed Sara for being immature and thoughtless, and putting her teams’ lives at risk. Sara had bellowed back at her that she was just doing her job and if Ava had a problem with it, she could leave. They hadn’t talked about the fight after but things had been tense. Ava realized that this had been the start of Sara’s distantness and tardiness.<br/>	Ava looked away from her girlfriend, guilt filling her chest.<br/>	“Sara, I’m so sorry we should’ve talked about…” Sara cut her off by sitting up suddenly and pulling off her jacket.<br/>	“Sara, umm, I don’t think this is the time for.” Sara rolled her eyes, “Ava that’s not what I was doing.”<br/>	“Oh, okay, it’s just it really looked like..” Ava stopped on her own this time as Sara’s belly was exposed. A dark gash stretched from under Sara’s ribs across her stomach and disappearing under her jeans. “Oh Sara, that doesn’t look good. Have you got it checked out? How long has it..” Ava trailed off again at the look on Sara’s face. The captain of the Waverider brought a hand to her face in exasperation. <br/>	“Sorry” Ava breathed quietly.<br/>	“Two weeks ago I went on a mission alone and I got attacked, nothing I couldn’t handle, but there was a cursed knife involved and I got injured. Gideon couldn’t fix me up all the way. The night I was late to dinner, our anniversary, I was visiting John to have him take a look. He gave me a balm, but it is going to take some time to heal.”<br/>	Ava sat silently. “ I wish you would’ve told me,” she murmured. <br/>	“See!” Sara exclaimed seeing the look on her girlfriend’s face, “This is why I didn’t want to tell you. You’re judging me and my decisions. Like always.”<br/>	“Sara, no, look, I just don’t think going into the field alone is a good idea.” Ava defended. <br/>	“Yeah and you also don’t seem to approve of me going with my team either. Australia, remember? You don’t think I can handle myself” Sara hissed.<br/>	“Sara no! I know you can handle yourself, trust me”<br/>	“Trust me! Trust me! How can I trust you if you can’t trust me.”<br/>	“Sara I do trust you.”<br/>	“No, you don’t”<br/>	“Yes, look, I’m just…”<br/>	“You’re just what Ava? What are you?”<br/>	“Worried!” Ava exclaimed. “I’m worried about you, all the time. I just I love you so much and I just can’t lose you, Sara, I can’t.”<br/>	Sara’s face softened. “I’m sorry Aves, it's just I think I’m more frustrated with myself than you. I just should’ve known better.”<br/>	“Yeah, you should’ve” Ava replied, but with a smile on her face this time. “Look babe, I don’t want you changing for me. You are the Captain of a time traveling ship, you are going to be in danger, and I’m going to worry, and you’re just going to have to be okay with that. Just don’t go out on a mission alone again, okay?”<br/>	“Okay,” the smaller blonde replied shifting so she was seated next to her girlfriend on the edge of the bed.<br/>	 “I love you.” The director said turning to peck the captain on her lips.<br/>	“God, I’ve missed you babe” Sara responded, pulling the taller blonde into another kiss, lips meeting heatedly, tongues exploring mouths. <br/>	Ava pulled back breathing heavily. “Me too.” She said through panting breathes. Her face colored lightly red as she said “Don’t judge me for this but I almost masturbated to thoughts of you at work. At work, Sara! What have you done to me woman”<br/>	Sara snickered, an unusual sound to hear from the captain. “I am so fucking horny Ava, I can’t masturbate. If it wasn’t for this stupid cut I would take you right here, right now.”<br/>	“Is that why you’ve been so grumpy, Sara, you’re horny?” Her girlfriend laughed.<br/>	“Hey! It’s not just that.” Sara exclaimed.<br/>	“I know, babe, I just like making fun of you.” Ava leaned over to her girlfriend again, letting her lips find Sara’s again. She sighed contentedly. She had missed the flavor of these lips. “How far can we go, before the cut gets in the way?” Ava whispered as she kissed along Sara’s jaw, pausing to nibble on her earlobe before continuing her path down her girlfriends throat. Sara’s head fell back as she let out a loud exhale. <br/>	“Not far, but I can take care of you.” Sara replied through light moans as her hands gripped the sheets, signaling that her girlfriend had reached the top of her breasts with her mouth. <br/>	Ava lifted her mouth from the swell of Sara’s breast, now partially exposed from a lowered shirt collar. “It’s okay babe, we can wait until you’re all recovered.” She kissed Sara on the lips, and Sara smiled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One more chapter to wrap it up!</p><p>-L</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Released</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ava is still a bit frustrated, is Sara going to help out?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a few weeks since Sara had shared with her. Ava was so happy to have her girlfriend back, however it did make a few things more difficult. The stress from the question of her relationship status had lifted, yet she still had a familiar tightly wound knot in her lower stomach that seemed to only have been getting worse. The more she saw Sara the more the knot tightened. Sara had caught her girlfriend gaping at her fingers as she was handling food on more than one occasion, on those occasions Ava had passed it off as being hungry before diving into her own food. But that didn’t convince either of them, especially Ava herself, as her fantasies of Sara and those god damn fingers had moved from sweet little desires, to explicit images of Sara’s fingers inside her. Ava knew her frustrations had started effecting her work. She needed relief, she was going to have to suck it up and do it herself, she didn’t know how long it would be until Sara was fully recovered, and she didn’t want to force anything on her girlfriend that she couldn’t reciprocate, even if Sara would be happy to help her out. <br/>	That night Ava took a hot shower, and then climbed under the covers in her bed, only wearing underwear and a thin oversized t-shirt she had taken from Sara. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath of Sara’s smell, emanating from the shirt. She pictured those deft fingers running up and down her inner thighs. As she did she drifted her own hand down her stomach. Imaginary Sara’s eyes met hers from between her legs as suddenly her fingers touched the place she needed it most. She began to slowly rub her clit with her finger, creating a friction that caused her to gasp from pleasure. Her eyes remained closed as she imagined Sara’s fingers rubbing against her. Her body began to heat up and she pushed the covers off her body, that same hand immediately moving to her breast and beginning to play with a sensitive nipple. She sped up the speed of her finger as she imagined Sara’s mouth on her, and the tight ass of the captain, and her smooth breasts.<br/>	- 	<br/>	Sara was the only one with a key to Ava’s apartment. She was feeling a little bit pent up that night and decided to visit her girlfriend unannounced. Sara knew that Ava was incredibly aware, so she was surprised when she wasn’t greeted at the door. The other woman could usually sense another person from a mile away, and the jingling of the door was loud enough for Ava to hear even through a podcast or music. Sara entered the apartment to an almost complete silence. She wondered if perhaps her girl was out that night, which would be unusual for Ava, but the emptiness and silence were indication that she was, or more likely still at work. Sara chuckled to herself at that thought. Ava worked too much. <br/>	The woman stood in the kitchen for a brief moment before peeking her head into the living room. She was just about to leave when her sensitive ears picked up a quiet sound coming from the bedroom, she noticed a faint light coming from the cracked door. It was too early for bed, so Sara curiously approached the door. When she was standing directly outside, she could hear the noises with clarity. Her girlfriend was panting and moaning, and letting out low “oh god Sara”s. She slowly opened the door, hoping to peak in without her girlfriend noticing. Sure enough, she opened the door wide, without Ava noticing. She looked in and saw the site of her girlfriend splayed across the bed, covered in sweat, eyes closed, in her t-shirt, with a hand in her underwear. Sara stood motionless in the doorway, she had almost forgotten entirely how gorgeous her girlfriend was, and how much she missed the taste of her. Sara needed her. <br/>	“Hey baby” she said softly, trying not to scare her exposed girlfriend. <br/>	Ava opened her eyes, but wasn’t entirely shocked, as Sara was the only one with a key. Her fingers continued to move. She panted out, “Sara… this isn’t… really a …uh…good time, just…just give me a…minute”.<br/>	Sara smiled at her girlfriend, she knew that Ava had been incredibly on edge, but hadn’t expected anything from Sara. She had kept up to date on the status of her recovery, but Sara knew it was only because Ava worried about her. <br/>	“Baby” Sara entered the room more. <br/>	Ava kept her eyes on Sara, and was trying so hard to stop the movement of her hand. <br/>	“I’m…I’m sorry… I shouldn’t be… no this isn’t fair to you.” Ava finally managed to extract her finger from its previous location. <br/>	“Continue, please.” Sara asked. <br/>	“But…?” Ava questioned. <br/>	“Let me help you out.” Sara responded. <br/>	Ava gave her another questioning look.<br/>	“Please.” Sara added<br/>	With those words Ava dove her fingers back into her underwear.<br/>	Sara approached and slowly crawled into bed, and began to kiss up the thighs of her girlfriend. She looked at Ava, who nodded, and so she pulled the underwear down, exposing her. Sara’s mouth joined Ava’s own fingers. Sara slowly extracted her girlfriend’s fingers and replaced them with her own. Between the suckling and the familiar feeling of the cold rings and warm fingers against her, Ava found her release quickly, shouting Sara’s name as she came. She lay back panting as Sara worked her way up Ava’s body and kissed her on the lips.<br/>	“I love you” Sara whispered.<br/>	Ava smiled back. “I love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's it! Hope you enjoyed?<br/>-L</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>